Kitty Kanda
by PrettyHarajuku
Summary: Kanda's precious belongings aren't within his 'safety zone', so someone decides to blackmail him. Rated T for safety! ONE-SHOT! 8D Sort of LaviYuu?


**Hara-chan: YEAPS PEOPLE! 8D Fanfic 6 is here!**

**People: -cheers-**

**Allen: What happened to Fanfic 3, 4 and 5?! O.O**

**Hara-chan: Ah, Fanfics 3 and 4, i'm still working on it. 5 is trapped in my other computer, and i'm lazy to go get it out D:**

**Lavi: -snickers- Ne, Yuu-chan! You're HILARIOUS in this!!**

**Kanda: -death-glare- Shuddap, baka usagi. Blame Harajuku!**

**Hara-chan: Maa, don't fight now! The show's about to begin!! :D**

**Komui: -sniffsniff- Evil Hara-chan!! You let me get beaten by those three!! D **

**Hara-chan: Hahaaa Gomen, it was a no choice thing 8D**

**Komui: Fine! At least lemme do the disclaimer!!**

**Hara-chan: Go ahead, knock yourself out 8D**

**Komui: PrettyHarajuku does NOT own D.Gray Man, or else she won't use a disclaimer anymore D **

**Hara-chan: BTWs people!! This fanfic is dedicated to my uber adorable kouhai, Zann!!**

**-Curtains open- XD**

Kanda stared at the note in his hand. "Meet me at the 100,000,001st storey of the Dark Order Headquarters if you want your pretty flower back." He growled and crumpled the scrap of paper.

Could this get any worse? His beloved Mugen was in the weapons hospital, and now his Lotus was Lotus-napped! He scowled in frustration.

-Earlier that day-

Said samurai was already having a bad enough day, for he had just returned from his mission. It was a short one, a complete waste of his time, seeing as there was no Innocence at all.

He had rushed back to Headquarters to get a good sleep, because he wanted to rest up and kill Komui for waking him up so damned early in the sodding morning.

However, it seemed that he couldn't get a good rest. His door was hanging off its hinges, and his room was completely empty. On the table where he had put his Lotus, all that was left was a scrap of paper.

His lip curled and an anger mark popped out on his forehead. He absolutely had to get that Lotus back! His life depended on it, literally.

He had no other options; he had to go and meet the Lotus-napper, and take back what was his.

So, this brings us back to the present Kanda, who was tiredly climbing the _stupid_ stairs. When he reached the top, he was panting heavily. Somewhere near the dark corridor, Kanda saw an equally dark figure lurking around.

Bak's face appeared from the shadows, and peered around. His eyes swept across the dark space, before landing on an extremely pissed Kanda.

Kanda spat, "Of all stories in the Dark Order, why the hell this one?" Bak shrugged and pointed to a nearby elevator with a gigantic sign hanging next to it, with the words "ELEVATOR HERE!" written on it.

Kanda groaned and said, "BAKA BAK! Now gimme back my Lotus, idiot Supervisor number two!"

Bak pulled a face and blew a raspberry. "No way, Bakanda! The reason why I took your Lotus was 'cos of two reasons!"

Kanda growled. "And those idiotic two reasons are…?" he enquired. Bak replied angrily, "One, it was because Lenalee was making eyes at you, and it pisses me, uh, i mean, Komui off."

Kanda wrinkled his nose; of all people, did it have to be that absolutely weak woman, Lenalee?

Bak continued, ignoring the wrinkle. "Two, I want to blackmail you. It's as simple as that."

Kanda folded his arms and said, "Right. And what makes you think I'll do as you say?" Bak smirked and motioned throwing the Lotus down into the depths of the Order.

The samurai gasped and said, "You wouldn't!" Bak smiled and said, "Of course not! That is, if you do as I say!"

The raven let out a long sigh and furrowed his brow. This was a waste of his time. He should just slice Bak into pieces and take his Lotus. He reached for Mugen, which was usually slung behind his back.

Mugen wasn't there; he'd forgotten that it was left in the weapons hospital, for repairs and a check up.

Kanda growled resignedly and said, "Right. If I did anything you said, would you give me back my Lotus?" There was a slight trace of despair. He couldn't die yet, there were still many sights to see, many things to do!

Bak gave a smile of triumph, flourishing a parcel out of nowhere. Kanda jumped back, eyeing the parcel warily. Bak snorted and waved a hand. "Don't worry. There are no explosives or poison inside. I want you to go back to your room and change into this. You have to wear this all day, only then I'll return the Lotus to you. Oh, and the first person you have to show is…LAVI!"

Kanda nearly choked to death. "W-why the baka usagi?" Bak simply smirked and said "Cos he likes you, that's why! And he did me a favour recently, too"

The raven's lip curled, but he walked off to the elevator without another word. Bak waved a jolly goodbye, then took out his golem and connected it to the nearest telephone. (JUST IMAGINE THERE IS ONE, I'M TIRED!!)

"Komui! Bak here! Could'ja put Lavi on the line? Yes, yes, of course I want to talk to him! Mmmm, yeah. " he hummed and hawed.

Lavi picked up the phone-golem and chirped, "Yo, Bak! Long time no chat, how are you?" Bak laughed and replied, "I'm fine, thanks! Oh yes, there's a message from Kanda for you."

"From Yuu-chan? Seriously? You sure you ain't pulling my leg? Or both of them?" Lavi said, horror evident in his voice.

"Nope, no tricks whatsoever! Kanda wants to see you, now." With that, he hung up on an extremely shocked bunny.

Lavi poked his head into Kanda's room, softly calling out Kanda's name. A slender arm drew out, pulling him into the room and slamming the door shut.

Lavi's hand groped for the switch and he flicked it on. When he did, he was awarded the sight of Kanda, in cat ears and a tail. The samurai's oversized shirt hung off one shoulder, and his hands were up, covering his blush.

"Stupid Bak, he made me wear this, or he'll smash my Lotus and I'll die." He said softly. Lavi's mouth was agape, dropping to the floor. He lifted up a shaking hand and pointed at Kanda, who was twirling the tail.

"Meow." Kanda said, evidently pissed, an anger mark already on his forehead.

**End.**

**Hara-chan: Happy birthday, Yuu-pon!! Someday, I'll upload a drawing of him in the cat ears and tail XD But only when the scanner's fixed D:**

**Kanda: Oi Harajuku. What'cha calling me again? –glint-**

**Hara-chan: –ohnoes, danger, danger!! RUN!!- **


End file.
